


Junhee

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, femboy, idk what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhee is a boy, no she's a girl. Nevermind. Although Junhee was old enough to look after himself, his parents asked Jiwon to keep an eye on Junhee during their absence in case anything ‘went wrong’. What would follow proved to be heaven sent.





	1. Junhee

After a difficult pregnancy, Junhee’s mother happily welcomed her new-born baby girl into the world. Junhee’s mother, however, conclusively made up her mind that this would be her only child. After months of painful retching, she was determined never to put herself through an ordeal like this again.

By the time Junhee was four years old, the manifestations of his future as a boy began to make themselves known and Junhee would have a shit-fit if his mother even tried to dress her in girl’s clothing.

Over the following years, this trend only ever escalated and his parents simply accepted that their daughter was a ‘tomboy’. 

Junhee had a happy early childhood despite the unusual circumstances surrounding his gender. 

Junhee’s general behaviour was also boyish and ‘she’ did not display any girlish affectations. All the toys his parents bought for his were the toys that boys would play with and Junhee only hung out with the boys at school and in the neighborhood.

Although Junhee’s hair was always short the one thing his mother was pleased about, was that Junhee took to wearing gel in his hair. In Junhee’s mother’s mind, at least the spiky hair on top of Junhee’s head gave his a slightly more androgynous appearance.

By the time Junhee was nearing the end of primary school, and all the kids of his age were entering puberty, Junhee simply remained flat-chested. 

It was at this point that his mom decided to take Junhee to a doctor.

The doctor instantly realized the dilemma facing Junhee, because she had come into contact with a similar case study a few years earlier. As before, she was instantly captivated by Junhee’s predicament. 

After a few sessions, she also discerned that Junhee was not a lesbian and had no homosexual tendencies. 

Junhee was simply a boy who was anatomically different. As with his former patient, Junhee was attracted to men.

Playing it safe, the doctor decided not to jump the gun with Junhee’s mother and advised that they should monitor the situation over the following few months. The doctor also employed the services of a transgender doctor that she had formerly worked with.

When it became clear that the doctors and other practitioner’s prognosis were accurate, Junhee and his parents were given their final result.

Junhee was a boy who was born with a vagina.

Option one was that Junhee could commence female hormone treatment and become a woman, which both practitioners did not advise. 

The second and the less likely option was that Junhee could wait a few years before undergoing a female to male transformation, an even less likely choice. 

Option three was that Junhee could simply accept his situation and live life as a man with a female’s genitals. Needless to say, this was the option that appealed to Junhee the most.

Fortuitously, shortly after Junhee commenced high school his dad was transferred to a branch of the firm he worked for that was in another town from where they lived. 

When this occurred, Junhee made up his mind that in his new environment, he would definitely live his life as a male.

The doctor, aware of what lay ahead for Junhee, came up with a very clever solution prior to their relocation. She suggested that the doctor give Junhee a medical note to say that due to a medical condition, Junhee should be excluded from all physical activity at the school. 

The fictitious reason for this was that Junhee had been born with a heart defect and that any form of exercise could possibly be fatal. This naturally meant that being precluded from any kind of sports activities, he would not have to expose himself naked in any locker-room.

This ploy worked extremely well and for the duration of his high school stint, Junhee was even able to use the toilet facility for disabled students. 

An added benefit was he was also never bullied. 


	2. Ji-Jiwon?

In Junhee’s final year of high school, a new neighbor moved in next to his parent’s home.

Jiwon was a furniture maker and made bespoke pieces for well-off customers. His craftsmanship was extraordinary and he always had a waiting list for his creations.

Cleverly, Jiwon soundproofed the triple garage next door that was his workshop, so that he would not be an irritation to neighbors in the vicinity.

Jiwon was a good-looking man and from the moment that Junhee met him, Junhee was totally captivated by Jiwon. He was really hot and in the months that Junhee observed him, some random boys and ladies came and went on a frequent basis.

Jiwon simply wasn’t into any form of commitment and clearly liked to play the field.

One day, Junhee pulled the hose from the overhead reel as he watered the plants in their greenhouse. He was trying to concentrate between his biology class he was struggling in and the random people passing by looking at him, he found himself so distracted that he didn't heard someone come into the greenhouse behind him.

He stood silently at the door watching Junhee pull the hose out as he watered one group of seedlings, then the next.

Junhee turns off the water and began to work the hose to get it to retract back on the reel when he realized someone was watching him and he jumped, startled at not being alone as he thought and he looked over towards the door and caught his breath.

It was Jiwon smiling sweetly at him “Hi”

“H-hi” Junhee stammered

“Your father said I'd find you here and that it was okay for me to come in" Jiwon said as he stood smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah...yeah, it's okay" and Junhee set the end of the hose not retracted down on the edge of table and walked towards Jiwon

Junhee’s dad instantly took a liking to Jiwon and they would frequently chat. In fact, Junhee’s dad ordered two pieces of furniture from Jiwon that he had been meaning to acquire for quite some time. Junhee had very little contact with Jiwon but whenever he did, Junhee’s heart would palpitate to such an extent, that he almost believed that his fake heart condition may not be as imaginary as he had believed.

“Here, for you” Jiwon said as he hand over the red roses to Junhee

Junhee stares at Jiwon wide-eyed “Why did you bring red rose for me, I am your friend? It supposed to be the yellow one”

“I didn't find a yellow rose on my way here”

“B-But Red Rose symbolizes something else” Junhee stammered while looking at the roses, it’s his first time to receive a flower from a ‘guy’

“What does it symbolize?”

“It symbolizes… You can understand”

With his dreamy eyes plus his low and raspy voice, Jiwon said “No, please, explain me”

“It symbolizes love”

“Oh, I didn't know it”

Junhee laugh “Don't pretend to be innocent”

“Oh no, I’m not”

Junhee stopped for a while then smiled and said “I gotta go back inside, see you”

“Oh okay, yeah. Sure sure. See you.”

Things came to a head one weekend when Junhee’s parents decided to go on a romantic weekend to a country lodge.

Although Junhee was old enough to look after himself, his parents asked Jiwon to keep an eye on Junhee during their absence in case anything ‘went wrong.’

In all honesty, this actually irked Junhee somewhat.

What would follow, however, proved to be heaven-sent.

On that Friday afternoon, after Junhee’s parents had departed, there was a knock on the door.

When Junhee answered the door he was surprised to see Jiwon before him.

“Listen, Junhee, I’m all alone tonight, so I figured that I could do with some company. Would you like to join me for dinner? I’ve got salads and two great steaks,” Jiwon said

Shyly, Junhee answered, “I really don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Why would you be any trouble? This is not a marriage proposal Junhee… it’s a simple dinner invitation,” Jiwon stated with a smirk.

“Uh – okay then. Sure,” Junhee answered sheepishly, before asking, “What time should I arrive?”

“Six-thirty… whatever,” Jiwon replied nonchalantly.

When Jiwon departed Junhee stood looking at the closed door with trepidation.

It almost felt like he had the non-existent heart condition that he didn’t have.

“Oh my God. What should I wear?” Junhee mumbles

He tries to find something formal, but not too formal. Semi formal, then? How about casual attire? And finally he chose something not too boyish but not too girlish. You know what I mean? No? Okay, nevermind.

At six-thirty when Junhee arrived, Jiwon was barefooted and only wearing a t-shirt and short pants. Junhee had always been mesmerized by Jiwon’s large hands, but now Jiwon’s magnificent feet almost had Junhee salivating.

"Oh looks like I overdressed" Junhoe shyly uttered

"No, it's okay. It's just the two of us here" Jiwon replied

As much as he was looking forward to the evening, Junhee wasn’t sure how he would keep his emotions together.

“Would you like a beer?” Jiwon asked.

Not wanting to appear a wuss, Junhee graciously accepted the offer.

The table was set and the salads looked delicious. “Wow, the salads look great,” Junhee stated.

“Don’t be impressed, I bought them from the local supermarket. The thing is, although I’m good with meat, salads are not really my thing. I’m a meat and carbohydrate kind of guy. I like pasta and potato salads generally. The only vegetable I ever consume is thanks to coleslaw. I hope you are okay with that,” Jiwon concluded.

“No problem,” Junhee hastily replied.

In no time the steaks were under the grill and a short while later they were seated at the dining table enjoying their meal. “I hope you like your steak medium,” Jiwon inquired.

“It’s absolutely perfect, thank you” Junhee assured him, honestly.


	3. Are you gay?

Junhee quickly assisted with the dishes before they were seated in the lounge to watch a movie Jiwon had downloaded. It wasn’t the best movie Junhee had ever seen, but it was enjoyable, nonetheless.

After the movie ended Jiwon gave Junhee another beer. “So… are you enjoying school?” Jiwon asked.

“Yeah,” Junhee replied.

“I suppose the girls are all over you,” Jiwon said, with a naughty grin on his face.

Without thinking, Junhee stupidly replied, “Actually, I’m not really into girls.”

“Oh,” Jiwon answered, *long awkward silences*

Jiwon clears his throat “Junhee?”

“Uhm?”

“Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”

“Oh – Yeah yeah, sure.” Junhee really had no option and had to nod his head in agreement, given his earlier faux pas.

“Are you gay?” Before Junhee could answer Jiwon continued, “I’m not homophobic, in fact, my favorite cousin is gay.”

“No, I’m not gay,” Junhee answered, before asking Jiwon, “But why do you ask?”

“Well… The thing is… I hope you are not offended by what I’m about to say… But I’ve always thought you are too pretty to be a guy. If that makes any sense,” Jiwon concluded.

“No offense taken,” Junhee replied with a smile.

“So, if you’re not into girls or guys, are you, like, asexual?” Jiwon stammered in a confused manner.

“No,” Junhee answered, before asking, “Do you know what a transman is?”

“No,” Jiwon replied, looking even more confused.

Throughout his life, Junhee had always had to carry the burden of his condition and the only persons who knew about his situation, were his parents.

Something about Jiwon put Junhee at ease and an overwhelming compulsion to vent his secret overcame him.

“Do you have a computer?” Junhee then asked.

“Sure, it’s over there,” Jiwon answered pointing to the sideboard in his dining room.

“Please put it on and I will show you something that will explain my situation,” Junhee suggested.

Jiwon did as he was told and shortly, Junhee located the site that he wished to show Jiwon.

After vacating the chair, he was sitting on, he told Jiwon to take a seat and click on the play button. As Jiwon started to watch the video, Junhee returned to the lounge and sat on the sofa facing away from Jiwon.

In the video there was a good-looking naked guy sitting on a comfy chair that was placed at the foot of a large king-sized bed, facing away from the bed.

The room was elegant but sparsely decorated.

Shortly, the good-looking man commenced toying with his very impressive dick.

Next, a beautiful young guy, only wearing boxer shorts, came into view. The newcomer had a lithe body with a light dusting of chest hair. His face was also covered by facial hair that looked like it was four to five days old. The young guy then got to his knees and started giving the seated man a blowjob.

This was not really the kind of thing that Jiwon was interested in, but having been asked to do so, he continued to watch.

After a minute or so of sucking the seated man’s dick, the young guy stood up before pushing his boxer shorts down. Jiwon almost fell off his chair as he saw the vagina between the young guy’s legs.

Following that, the young man moved forward and placed his legs on each side of the seated man. After cupping the young man's arse, the seated guy commenced licking the pretty pussy before him. The look of ecstasy on the young man’s face was breath-taking.

As Jiwon watched he got the most incredible boner of his life. ‘_Christ_,’ he thought, ‘_this is fuckin hot_.’

After the reciprocal fellatio episode, the young man moved to the bed and opened his legs in a welcoming gesture. After another brief cunnilingus session, the stud with the impressive cock began fucking the young man. The video ended with the stud shooting his load over the young guy’s pussy.

As Jiwon got off his chair to retrieve two beers from the refrigerator, he wondered if he hadn’t witnessed some kind of trickery in the video he had just watched. ‘_Surely, such a thing is not possible_,’ he reasoned to himself.

As he sat beside Junhee and handed him a beer, he asked, “Are you like the boy in the video?”

“Yes,” Junhee answered.

Junhee then went on to explain his life story, finally culminating in the finding of the two doctors, and their options.

Throughout Junhee’s revelation, Jiwon sat transfixed, with an incredulous look on his face.

When Junhee’s explanation finally ended, he got a little teary-eyed “I am so sorry to have troubled you with my shit. It just that… Well, the only other people who know about my condition are my parents. We are a very small family and I never see my other relatives. In their minds, my mom and dad simply have a daughter. You are the only other person I have ever told.” With that, the floodgates opened and Junhee began to sob.

Jiwon instantly drew Junhee closer and embraced him.

Although Junhee’s parents had always been very affectionate, the warmth from Jiwon was far more exhilarating.

It was unconditional and very amorous.

The stroking caresses of Jiwon’s hands felt heavenly.

Jiwon had also never felt such a thrill before.

He had bedded plenty of other person and had always enjoyed sex.

This, however, felt different.

It was as if Junhee had entered a secret chamber that Jiwon had never known about.

Jiwon felt like a treasure hunter who had just located a gem of immeasurable value.


	4. Are you sure?

Overcome with lust, Jiwon was unable to restrain himself a moment longer.

As Jiwon’s hand grasp the back of Junhee’s head, his lips zoned in on its quarry and assailed Junhee’s mouth. With his body now pinning Junhee’s smaller frame, Jiwon commenced an intensive kissing session.

Junhee’s mouth was so warm, the caress of Jiwon’s lips softer than he could have imagined. Jiwon tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Junhee opened his mouth with a low moan.

Although the force of Jiwon’s action caught Junhee off guard, Junhee was totally compliant.

Junhee had fantasized about a scenario of this sort for so long, that he would willingly have allowed Jiwon to brutalize him in any and every manner imaginable.

When their mouths finally separated, Junhee broke the tension by saying, “Well, I suppose I better be on my way. Thank you for a great evening.” Junhee wanted more but decided to play it safe.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jiwon replied, before continuing, “You showed me that video for a reason, didn’t you?”

Junhee did not reply but Jiwon could see that Junhee’s eyes were alive with excitement. “You’ve watched that video many times and dreamed of that happening you, haven’t you?”

Junhee shyly nodded his head in agreement.

“Well, now your fantasy is about to happen,” Jiwon whispered

After Jiwon stood up he grabbed hold of Junhee’s body and placed it over his shoulder, before marching through to his bedroom.

Once, Jiwon lowered Junhee’s body to the floor and told him to strip down to his underpants.

After doing so, Junhee observed Jiwon moved a chair that he had in the corner of his bedroom to directly in front of the foot of the bed, just as they had seen in the video.

Jiwon then removed all his clothing. As Junhee continued watching him, Jiwon sat down on the chair and commenced toying with his cock.

Jiwon’s engorged dick was just as impressive as the man in the video, and after a moment or two, he instructed Junhee to approach and kneel before him. Junhee felt like he was in a trance as he got to his knees and began to suck Jiwon’s cock.

For the following few minutes, Junhee performed blowjob to the best of his ability. Having never done so before and given Jiwon’s endowment, Junhee was very impressed by the boy he had seen in the video and realized that he had a lot to learn.

Jiwon, however, was so enchanted by Junhee’s beauty.

“Why the hell you’re so beautiful Junhee?” Jiwon asked him with his low and raspy voice as he looked at Junhee the thought that crossed his mind was that in his entire sex life, nothing stranger than this had ever happened to him before.

“Stop that, I’m not beautiful” Junhee shyly replied

“No, I’m not even kidding. You’re really beautiful”

Inasmuch as he didn’t doubt that Junhee had a pussy, as the old saying goes; “Seeing is believing,” and when Jiwon finally told Junhee to stand up and remove his underpants, Jiwon was bristling with anticipation.

The sight of Junhee’s vagina almost took Jiwon’s breath away.

The combination of having a boy and girl merged into one person was mindboggling.

Again, Jiwon’s mind questioned how anything like this was possible.

“Are you sure you want to take things further, Junhee?” Jiwon asked, with trepidation.

“Yes,” Junhee replied, before silently mouthing the word, “Please.”

“Are you sure, baby?” Jiwon affirmed.

“Yes,” Junhee whispered.

Jiwon was so worked up at this point that all he could think about was throwing Junhee onto the bed and fucking the life out of him, but resisted the urge.

“Straddle me, like in the video,” Jiwon commanded.

After placing his hands securely on Junhee’s backside, Jiwon told Junhee to tilt his body backwards. No sooner had Junhee done so, before Jiwon’s tongue commenced lashing at Junhee’s portal. Nothing could have prepared Junhee for the pleasure he now felt.

The intensity and warmth of the stimulation were completely mind-blowing. Junhee was so overcome with excitement that he began to feel that his non-existent heart condition may actually be real.

As his body shook, his hands gripped hold of Jiwon’s head, like a falcon greedily taking hold of a pigeon. The elation for both was mesmerizing.

Shortly, Jiwon wanted to explore Junhee’s pussy more vigorously.

After placing Junhee’s body slightly backwards, Jiwon rose up and after pushing the chair aside, told Junhee to lie on his back on the bed.

Their visual contact now became intense and as Junhee had seen in the video, he pulled his legs upward and outward, inviting Jiwon to ravish him. Jiwon dove straight in and his tongue went into overdrive. He licked up and down, and prodded in and out as his onslaught gathered momentum. When Jiwon finally used his lips to nibble on Junhee’ clitoris, Junhee began hyperventilating with his hands frantically clasped the bedding as Jiwon’s strong hands firmly pinned him down.

“Ah! Jiwon” Junhee moaned as he began yelping in ecstasy Jiwon feasted on his portal like a starving creature, and when orgasm struck, Junhee experienced the most mind-blowing rapture of his entire life.

Jiwon had also never been more turned on in his life.

He had always surmised that there was something different about Junhee and had even thought that if Junhee was gay, he would be at the top of his list of preferences.

This, of course, was a silly notion up until now, because what was happening to Jiwon was way beyond his comprehension. He momentary wondered if he was in the twilight zone but after glancing at Junhee’s pussy once more, assured himself that this was actually happening.

An even more compelling thought, however, was that his dick simply had to nest in the portal that he saw before him.

For Junhee, although the entrée’s had been spectacular, the long-anticipated main course could not be served too quickly. As Jiwon moved up onto the bed, Junhee’s legs moved up and backwards in an inviting gesture. With their eyes locked in unison, Jiwon commenced rubbing his dickhead in the valley of pleasure awaiting him.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jiwon began to plunge his cock into Junhee’s pussy.

“Fuck Junhee” he groans

The infiltration by Jiwon was not very comfortable but unbelievably rewarding. Junhee’s entire existence had built up to this point and he wasn’t about to devalue it in an inconsequential manner.

Junhee loved being a man but he knew that in the bedroom he would always be a woman.

Junhee was completely at peace with this trade-off and welcomed the ‘agony’ with open arms.

When Jiwon’s hips went into overdrive, the escalation of pleasure became overwhelming. As Junhee started groaning and Jiwon commenced grunting, their coitus soon reached fever pitch.

The fulfilment that both of them felt when Jiwon finally unloaded, was simply beyond description.

After Jiwon collapsed onto Junhee, he said “Hi” in his sweet low raspy voice

Junhee left out a little laugh “Hi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
